Fairy Wishes
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Natsume doesn't believe in fairies, and so, Mikan, a young fairy princess, decides to take him to her world to make him believe in what is real! But more than a friendship blooms, and, will Mikan want him to leave her alone in the Fairy World? NXM of cour
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Wishes**

Natsume doesn't believe in fairies, and so, Mikan, a young fairy princess, decides to take him to her world to make him believe in what is real! But more than a friendship blooms, and, will Mikan want him to leave her alone in the Fairy World?

Me: YAY! New story! New story! I am a big believer in fairies and anything mythical, so, I will make this story!

Mikan: grows wings Whoah!

Natsume: Idiots... I swear you watched _way_ too much Fern Gulley

Me: whaps him with wonderful magical frying pan YES I, DO!

Natsume: is still alive but unconcious

Me: I do not own Gakuen Alice, nope nope NOPE! Oh, and my internet won't work properly, so, I won't update as much unless me and my sister start using each others computers again.

Chapter One: Fairies!

"Mama, tell me the story again!" said a young girl the age of 6 years old as she sat in her bed made of twigs, leaves and feathers. She had large, beautiful wings that were transparent and glittery. Mikan Sakura was the young princess of the fairy world, and the only heir to the throne. She lived with her mother and grandfather.

"Okay, one more time, Mikan, and then, I can not tell you again. You know you are too old to believe in human-tales." her mother said as Mikan giggled and smiled, she would never stop believing, she loved those stories far too much to become a non-believer.

"The humans live in a world above us fairies, and are taller than we will ever be. But the human's don't have any wings, and they can not fly, they only know how to walk, because they never learned like the fairies did. But, some humans don't know about fairies. They think we are not real, but, humans aren't real, are they? Humans are just silly. Now, there was once a human boy, who came into the fairy world, and saw it fro himself! Although he had entered this world, he could not stay, because if a human enters the fairy world, he has to wait 3 days until he leaves, or, he will die. But, of course, Mikan, this isn't true." said the woman as Mikan smiled, and her mother placed a kiss on her head.

"The human boy met a young fairy girl, a princess, and she showed him how to fly, and held his hands when they flew into the skies. It was amazing! But, when he had to leave, the young princess was sad, but, promised to visit him everyday. Although she did this, he slowly forgot her, and one day, he said to his friends in the human world, he didn't believe in fairies, and, from a broken heart, she died." whispered Mikan's mother as Mikan sniffed, then smiled.

"You shortened it, mama!" she cried dramatically as her mother laughed, then tucked her child in before kissing her forehead again and standing, sighing.

"Come on, mikan, stop this silly business and look into the real world, yeah? It's time to grow up. Human-tales are just stories. Now, go to sleep." said the woman as she walked out of the room and Mikan watched her, then sighed, she would never give up on the humans, she knew deep down in her heart... They were real...

**10 years later...**

"Come on, Mikan! We will win if you don't hurry!" cried a 16 year old fairy girl as Mikan rushed out of the fairy palace and gasped, rushing after her pink haired friend who batted her large wings and was ready to take off, to follow their other friends as Mikan lifted off the ground, and followed her.

"Sorry! I had to escape grandpa, you know what he's like. He thinks my heart lies in the palace, doing work, work, workj and not down in the valley. You know how stubborn he is! Thank goodness I got his sleeping pills in his morning honey dew..." Mikan mumbled as Anna, her friend, giggled, and they started to fly towards the valley of the roses, Mikan's favourite place in the whole Fairy Kingdom.

"We are heeeere!" she cried, and flew into the large lake that was beside the valley as everyone stared at her, and her head broke the surface as she smiled, and swam towards them, then sat at the edge, drying her hair out as her friends all stared at her.

"_Why_ do you always do that, Mikan?" asked another of her friends, Nonoko as Mikan smiled, and then stood up, shaking herself dry and smiling, bowing before them and twirling gracefully.

"Because it's fun, now then, what to do, guys!?" she cried happbeaming, hands on her hips as everyone stared at her. Mikan was a pretty fairy for her tender age, she had a pretty face and these long, elegant legs and pretty eyes with her chestnut hair tied in pigtails. Mikan, the princess, was best friends with Tsubasa, Misaki, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka and Hotaru, her best friends.

She had known them forever, and wanted to keep it that way.

"We don't know, what we normally do, terrorize the kingdom, steal glue, make the spiders' lives hell." Tusbasa said, and earned a tiny slipper around his head, which belonged to Misaki, his best friend. Everyone around the town referred to them as an 'old married couple' they were only 18, but, their fathers wanted to marry them to each other, already.

Only because no other guy could tolerate Misaki since she abused them and Tsubasa liked her as a friend and let her beat him half to death. Mikan thought it was so, so sweet. Tsubasa was left with a bruised head and he sobbed as Misaki returned her yellow slipper to her foot.

"Shut up, Tsubasa! We do not do that! Geez, don't drill stuff into their heads, okay!? Right, I have no clue what to do, kiddos. How about truth or dare?" asked Misaki, and everyone shook their heads as Sumire scrunched up her tiny nose.

"Last time I had to kiss the town clown, Kokoroyomi! Eurgh! Pass!" she said as Anna stared at Sumire, and pouted, folding her arms lightly and sticking her nose in the air, gracefully.

"He is _not_ a clown! Koko is very nice, and sweet, and kind, and cute, and wonderful, and... and..." Anna was cut off as Sumire threw a hand over her mouth and shook her head. Anna obviously liked Koko, and he liked her, seeing as he kept on showing off in front of her all of the time when they tried to go to the shops to buy things or went for long strolls in the town centre.

"Yeah, yeah, the clown loves you and you love the clown, we get it, you weirdo fairy." said Sumire as Mikan giggled, then looke dup at the sky when she heard slight buzzing, and she groaned when she saw some bee's in the air carrying some fairy guards. Her grandpa must have woken up and sent them to find her.

"Oh man, guys, I need to get into my disguise, the gards are coming." she smirked as they grinned, and Mikan ran into a flower to get changed, then soon she returned in her disguise. She was wearing some pink baggy pants, a pink shirt with see-through sleeves and her hair was in a hood that tied around her neck. They grinned and all started to walk away.

Whenever Mikan was in disguise, she was a mute fairy who couldn't face the sun or she would get dramatically ill. It was quite a rare condition in the fairy lands, but, non-the less. Many fairies believed it. To them, she was Tsubasa's little sister, and his parents even agreed to let her act it out, as long as Mikan never broke friends with him and if she held his wedding, if he did get married, in the royal gardens. Mikan had promised all of this, and she intended to keep her promise. She was loyal, like that.

"Looks like they can't see you, Mikan. Oh, I mean Tsukiko. Did I just call you Mikan, I am so stupid sometimes." Tsubasa said dramatically as Mikan giggled, whenever she was his 'sister', she was Tsukiko, or Tsuki. That was her other name for whenever she escaped. Mikan wished her grandfather would just lighten up and let her have a life, and then, he would maybe let her believe in the humans?

That would be a dream come true, she thought. She sighed and folded her arms as they walked to the town centre, and then Mikan was taken into Tsubasa's cottage and she took off her hood, smiling with a small sigh as she looked around the cottage, then left her hood on the table.

"Thanks guys, really appreciated." she said as they smiled and shrugged. They would do anything to help their good friend, Mikan.

"No worries, you know we'll help." said Misaki as Mikan grinned, then flopped onto a wicker chair as they all sat in other chairs. It seemed Tsubasa's folks were out shopping. That night would be the night of the Fairies Dance, which Mikan would have to lead. There would be two, one that night, and another in a weeks time. Mikan had to dance with a prince or a duke in order to lead the dance, but, this night, she wasn't going.

Mikan hadn't told her friends yet, but, she planned to stay in the rose Valley all night, watching the fireworks from a rose bud. Mikan sighed. She wanted her friends to watch with her, but, she didn't want nthem to get into trouble, either. Mikan then smiled as she stared at them.

"So, let's talk! I know, should we talk about humans!?" Mikan asked in excitement as her friends groaned, and Sumire stood up, staring at her friend. They knew Mikan _loved_ the human-tales, but, they wanted her to accept that they weren't even real.

"Oh, come on, Mikan! Has all the dust gone to your head! You _know_ humans aren't real, right! i mean, no one believes in them anymore! Why do you bring the subject up?" Sumire cried, flailing her arms about dangerously as Mikan blinked at her, then smiled, brightly.

"Sumire, I want to believe. Let the fairy dust rise to my head, okay? If you don't like it, then, I'll go." Mikan said, and got up, starting to stride towards the door as their eyes widened. They couldn't let the _princess_ into the town, or the guards would catch her, and she would be grounded forever, and they would put a wall up over the whole castle, although, that wouldn't stop Mikan Sakura, the princess, escaping. She always found a way to escape from the palace, like the time she had bars put into her window and her door locked when she was 12 years old, Mikan escaped by going through the air vent.

It had amazed her friends because they could rarely escape from their own parents, let alone a grandfather and palace guards! Mikan was just daring and adventurous. Just like her mother, who had left Mikan when she turned 7 years old. The day after she told Mikan her last human tale. That had been Mikan's worst day ever, she had cried so much and stayed in her room for a week.

Mikan still missed her mother, and the human tales were the closest thing left of her mom, except for the locket her mother had given her, which was once her grandmothers and all the queen's and princesses before them.

"Wait! Mikan, she didn't mean anything by it! Mikan!" cried Tsubasa as Mikan walked out of the cottage, then, remembered something and ran in again, smiling and taking the hood from the table, then waving.

"Forgot this, bye bye!" she called, and ran out again as they sighed, and fell while she ran down the street's, the hood over her head as she looked around and scrunched up her nose. No where was fun in her kingdom except swimming in the lake by the valley of roses. Mikan ran towards the valley, and saw the lake. She loved that place, then she remembered her clothing she had left in the rose bud. They were left to dry, her red skirt and matching top that looked like a bra thing. Mikan hated them, but had to wear the clothing since she was a princess.

And she hated it. She was never too good a leader. Mikan went to find her clothes, right after diving into the lake for a short swim and giggling as she splashed about. When she heard something loud and she ducked her head halfway into the water, seeing something.

_"Is that a..." _she thought to herself, and then started to fly up after getting out of the wtaer, dripping wet as she flew and sat on a high tree branch, staring as two people walked by, they were tall, and... Humans? Mikan gasped, wide eyed.

Humans. The people she had believed in all her life. Her mouth opened wide, and she smiled. A human! She was so ecstatic! She giggled and smiled as she watched them, and beamed happily. She saw there was a boy, and a girl. The boy had raven hair and she saw he was very handsome, much more handsome than any other guy in the fairy kingdom, her heart started to beat faster and faster the more she stared at him.

The other human was smaller, and she was a little black haired girl. The two were holding hands, and Mikan grew jealous. She hoped they were just siblings!

"Aoi, why do you believe in those stupid fairy things?" asked the boy, and Mikan's eyes widened as she listened, then flew after them, following them to listen closely. The little girl, Aoi, just stared at her brother, her eyes large and cautious.

"B-But Natsume, big brother! They _are_ real! Fairies live in this valley of roses, see, see? Mama told me so!" cried the little girl as Natsume stared at his sister and rolled his eyes while Mikan watched. She estimated his age to be 16 years old, and his sister to be around 11 or 12.

"Aoi, you are 11 years old, you should know by now that fairies are not real! How many people in your class have told you to grow up? Even dad has. Aoi, I was 7, when I stopped believing in fairies and stupid stuff like that!" the brother snapped as Mikan's eyes widened, 7 was the age a fairy should stop believing in the humans, but, Mikan never stopped believing.

"You only stopped believing because da-daddy said it was sissy and you would never become a real man! Natsume!" cried the little girl as Mikan watched, her eyes stricken with sadness. She wanted him to believe in fairies, and, she had a way to make hi m believe.

She would make him her size, and he would go to her world...

X-X-X

That night, Mikan sat in the flower petal, watching the fireworks bloom in the sky as she smiled and lay on her tummy in her disguise. It was so pretty from afar, she knew everyone in the town would be at the dance, and she was expected to be there, but, Mikan was watching instead and listening to the music. She didn't want some corny prince dancing with her, she was much more interested in... Him.

And he was next to her, after Mikan put a sleep spell on him and made him small. That boy was with her, in the fairy world, where she would make him believe in what was real, and not just a myth, and she would make everyone in her kingdom believe humans were real, aswell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Doney-done-done! Hope you enjoyed this chappy-wappy, peeps! I hope it was good, but, it came from me, so it's GOT to be bad! Okies, review your opinions, please! Lovey-love-love you!

_**Lovey-dove-dove from kelly-welly!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Welcome to Fairy Land!

Mikan brought Natsume, a human boy, into the fairy world! Now she has to make him believe in fairies and let his sisterkeep on believing, like Mikan believed in the humans! But how will Natsume react when he wakes up, in a rose bud!!?

Me: Yay, yay!

Natsume: is asleep

Me: stares at him and blinks, wide eyed as Mikan kills me

Mikan: tries to snatch away Natsume and kiss him half to death

Natsume: arms around Mikan Teddy...

Me: sweatdrops and cries

Chapter Two: Welcome to the land of the Fairies!

Natsume's eyes opened as he yawned, he was so sleepy. He wondered how long he had been asleep, and what the time was. He rubbed his eyes and looked around half asleep, and yawning then stretching. Through mid-stretch, his eyes stretched wide, and he scanned where he was. Where was he? Red walls, a soft floor... He stared around him, then, saw someone sleeping near him, peacefully. He stared at the young girl. She was his age, and she had chestnut hair that fell around her shoulders and a sweet face as she slept.

He stared at her, and thought she was an ordinary girl and that he must have passed out, when he saw something attached to her ba ck, and he blinked. Was he _dreaming?_ Did he get knocked out the night before? Why was the girl wearing fairy wings? Was he going insane?

He shook his head, and slapped his face a few times. He was awake, and now had a sore face to go with it. He blinked a few times and stared at the young sleeping girl. Who was she? Where was he? How did he get there? Why were wings on her back? Were they real, were they fake? What was he doing there? Questions ran through his mind as he thought about it, sitting there. He wondered if he was dead, at all.

Then, he reached out, and grabbed one of her pigtails, and stared at her as she slowly woke up, feeling the tug of her hair and she yawned, waking up to see a very handsome, and confused, boy looming over her, and her eyes widened as she remembered, and she gasped, smiling.

"So you are awake! Hi, I'm Mikan, nice to meet you. What's your name? Do you like fairies, please say yes, because I'm a fairy, you know, yeah!" she cried happily, fluttering around him and trying to embrace him a lot. He stared at her, and tried to push her away as she flew above him and giggled madly. That's what he hated most, giggly little girls who had NO brains.

"Ow, get off me, you weird girl! Where am I?" he asked, looking around as the walls that encased them, soon started to open and sunlight streamed down on them as Mikan smiled, and put her hands behind her back, staring at him, sweetly.

"Welcome to the Fairy Land! I am Mikan Sakura! A fairy! And I heard that you don't believe in us, so, I brought you here!" she beamed as he stared at her, and shook his head, was he dreaming, the pinch hadn't made him so sure, he shook his head, and lay down again as Mikan watched him, humans were weird. That was for sure, she thought.

"I must be dreaming, yeah... I can't _really_ be in the fairy world, seeing as Fairies aren't real! I am 16, why am I dreaming stupid things like fairies and stuffs..." he mumbled, closing his eyes, but Mikan shook him awake, and smiled, giggling feebly as he glared at her. He hoped, with all his might, that it was all a terrible dream and that he would wake up in his bed, and see his sister and parents again. But Mikan kept poking him, curiously.

She was ecstatic to be in the presence of a _human_.

"No, this isn't a dream, it's real, like you, and like me." she said, prodding him, he was quickly getting annoyed by this, and soon, snapped and pushed her away as Mikan gasped, then smiled brightly.

"Fairies are not real, idiot. I guess this is some stupid, weirdo kid's joke that Aoi pulled on me. Now, little friend of Aoi's, get out of my way and let me go home!" Natsume snapped as Mikan stared at him, a little hurt that he still didn't believe her, and she whimpered, then, replaced her look with a smile, and she went towards him, and grabbed his hand in hers tightly.

"I hardly know who she is, all I know is she is your sister! Now, believe it or not, _I_ am a fairy! And we fairies think humans are not real! Although I believed all my life, almost... And, I can prove it, come on!" she cried, pulling him after her as his eyes widened, he tried to convince himself it was all a dream, but they got closer to the edge of the flower bud, and he gasped as she jumped, and he followe,d clutching her hand.

Was she a mad woman or what? Sure, the clothes were crazy enough but her personality? He swore to himself she needed care. She was a nutter!

But before they even touched the ground, Mikan giggled, and batted her wings as he blinked, and she started to fly upwards as he stared at her, shocked. Was he really... Flying? Were those weird wings real? Was this all real, not a dream? He shook his head, when suddenly, he was dropped into the lake, and Mikan dived in after him, smiling and splashing happily as his head broke the surface.

"What the heck did you do?!" he cried as Mikan giggled, and started to swim on her back, smiling as she circled him slowly, and smiled brightly as he watched her, wet. He hated the water, alot. More than he hated fairies and other mythical beings.

"I dropped us in the Valley's lake, you needed to cool off, plus, it's a way of waking you up! You aren't in a dream, you're in my world, the world of the fairies." she said, and he swam to the edge, and got out, ready to dry himself as she watched him, then swam towards the egde and put her arms there, her body still in the water as her arms supported her body. She lay her head on her wet arms as she stared at him.

"_Your_ fairy lands!? What, are you the _queen?_ Oh, get real! This is stupid... Take me home!" he snapped as Mikan stared at him, and smiled, shaking her head lightly.

"I can't..." she mumbled as he stared at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, you _can't?_" he mimiked her voice as she sighed, then ducked into the water, before jumping out and standing up straight as he sat there, and watched her, closely. Was she a weirdo idiot? Why had she turned him into a small little fairy thing!?

"I just... Can't. You have to wait for one week until I can turn you back. My magic isn't that good yet so... I'm sorry?" she said, smiling, but, she wasn't really that sorry, she had wanted him there, and she had. Natsume stared at her angrily, then growled and fell back as she stared at him, and sighed. Mikan then went to get some dry clothes. Should she have told him she was a princess? She decided not to, or, it would make him worry a little. She thought that.

"Oh man, now I have to stay in this sissy world, with a hyperactive fairy!" snapped the teenager as Mikan stared at him and giggled, flying towards him and hugging him more that annoyed him alot.

"Hyperactive, eh? Okies, now, tell me your name, mister human, or, we can't be friends!" she whined as he pushed her away and she rolled into the lake, giggling madly like a hyena as he watched her, she was making him tired, and, he was just _sitting_ there! Mikan walked back out of the water again, and shoved him on the ground, tackeling him.

"Tell me your name!" she cried, grabbing him as he tried to escape.

"No way!" he cried as they wrestled and she giggled madly, furiously trying to get his name. Thye fought and then suddenly, his shirt came off and he yelled, runing behind a large stalk and hid there as Mikan stared at the shirt, it was so different from their clothes... She looked at it, and turned it inside out and tried to place it over her head, blinking. What were those sleeve things on it? She wondered this, and put her head through it, then took it out and stared at a name tag.

**NATSUME HYUUGA**

She blinked, was that his name? She smiled and ran towards him, returning his shirt then wrapping her arms around his neck again and laughing.

"Nat-Su-Me!" she cried happily as he stared at her. Now she knew his name, he sighed, she wouldn't leave him alone, now. He hoped he could find a place to stay. He stared at her as he returned his shirt over his head as he stared at the fairy. He hoped he wouldn't have to stay with her, he was afraid she might give him... wings... eurgh, he shivered at the thought of having fairy wings on his _back_.

"Where am I staying, fairy?" he suddenly snapped when his shirt was back on and Mikan turned to stare at him, and she smiled, thinking for a moment. She pressed a finger to her lips.

"I guess... With my friend, Ruka, or Tsuabsa, because you certainly can _not_ stay with me. My grandpa will _kill_ me! Now, come on, you can meet my friends! But, I have to go in a disguise!" she whispered, winking before going to grab her hood and she then put it over her head, and walked ahead as Natsume watched her, then slowly followed the crazed fairy.

They walked through an empty town, Mikan was thankful so many fairies were out that sunny day. They walked towards a cottage and Mikan knoecked on the door, and soon, it opened to show a very sleepy male fairy, and his eyes widened when he saw Mikan.

"Mikan! What the... Where were you yesterday, everyone was _devastated!_ The... Just get in!" he snapped as Mikan threw a glare at him, and then she walked in, followed by Natsume as Tsubasa stared, and scratched his head lightly before closing the door behind him. His parents weren't in, which was pretty lucky.

"Don't say anything about that! I was watching it from the valley, now, meet Natsume! A human!" cried Mikan as Tusbasa stared at Natsume, and raised an eyebrow, he didn't believe Mikan for one second, and she knew it, then rolled her eyes and turned Natsume around, forcefully, no wings, she pointed to his back. Tsubasa's eyes widened, now he _had_ to believe Mikan. Fairies normally had wings. Unless Natsume was a goblin...

"See! I told you that humans were real! And I caught one! I had to shrink him down to size at first, but, at least i got him!" she cried, patting his head as Tsubasa glared at the boy, he hoped that Natsume would not hurt his friend, at all.

"So, you have a new pet. Won't grampies be mad with you, especially after the stunt you pulled last night!" Tusbasa snapped as Mikan giggled and hooked her arm around Natsume's neck, he was drastically going to die, he thought, she was _way_ too rough on him.

"He isn't a mere _pet!_ He's a human! We should treat him equally. Be treated as you wish to be treated, Tsubasa. Plus, Grampy won't know, because I won't let him see Natsume. He needs to stay somewhere else, not with me, I'll be in enough trouble." Mikan said, a hand on her hip as Tsubasa stared at Mikan like she was a mad woman, and Natsume looked at her the same way as she grinned and hugged him, tightly.

"So your pet has a name now?" Tsubasa asked, and Natsume growled angrily as Tsubasa smirked at the reaction Natsume gave him. "Hope he isn't violent," he added, and Natsume glared at him, hard.

"Oi, I am no one's 'Pet'. This idiot just _dragged_ me into your little fairy tale, and is trying to make me think this isn't a dream! I mean, fairies aren't real, right?" he scoffed as Tsubasa's eyes widened, definately a human, he thought, because all fairies knew that humans didn't believe in fairies. Tsubasa sighed, and grinned as he stared at Mikan.

"So, where will he stay, the valley? The shed? Oh... The spiders' nest!" he joked as Natsume growled, and went to punch the fairy male, when Mikan stopped them by stepping in between them, and smiling towards Natsume, then glaring at Tsubasa who looked at her like she was crazy, which, she was, most likely.

"No! He will stay here, with you, or, Ruka. I can't keep him with me, Grandpa will ground me for _life_ and put bars on my windows again. Now, you, or Ruka?" Mikan asked, and Tsubasa didn't have to think too hard.

"Ruka!" the two boys said together, it was obvious they didn't want to look at each other, let alone stay under the same roof. Mikan smiled, glad they agreed with each other. She knew Tsubasa was very protective of her, so, she wanted Natsume to actually live through the week until she was able to let him go back home. Mikan sighed and then hugged Natsume once more. She _knew_ Tsubasa would get angry, especially since she was so close to Natsume...

"Well, Natsume, let's go, I need to let you fly!" she cried, and they ran out before Tsubasa could say anything, and Mikan smiled as she jumped off the ground, and started to fly, holding Natsume in her arms, and smiling as he let her, and looked around.

"Where are we going?" he asked her as she lifted her hood up, and smiled at him behind the hood, and giggled sweetly.

"To explore, you can see EVERYTHING from up here!" she cried happily, and they flew towards a tree and they sat on it as Mikan looked around her town and sighed, then stared at the castle, and pointed towards it, smiling as she let her hood down. Her long pigtails blew in the slight morning breeze as he stared at the palace where he was pointing.

"What are you pointing at? It's just a palace?" Natsume grumbled as Mikan smiled, and tilted her head.

"That is the palace, that holds the princess who rules the kingdom of the fairies here." Mikan said, and smiled, she wasn't going to tell him she was the princess. She was just going to tell him about the princess. "She is so pretty, and nice... But she is rarely allowed out." she explained as Natsume listened and stared at the palace. Princes and princesses had to live like that?

"She has to get married to a prince from another kingdom, it isn't her choice, she doesn't want to get married. You know, she lost her mother when she was 7 years old, her mother walked out, leaving her, forever. She was hurt..." Mikan whispered as Natsume sighed, and lay against the tree as Mikan stared at him, and smiled while he sat there, and he closed his eyes.

"I can't... Wait to get outta here..." he mumbled as Mikan smiled, and sat near him, and giggled.

"What if you learn to like this world?" she asked him, but he didn't answer, he was already asleep as Mikan sighed, then, picked him up and flew him to Ruka's house. If she didn't get back to the palace soon, the guards would find her again, and she would have to find ways to escape, _yet_ again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short and boring chapter... Yawn. This isn't one of my good stories, although, all of them are pretty stupid, if you ask me... This may be around 7 chapters since it's placed in for a week...

So, wait for the next chapter, sayonara!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. Grandpa's Wrath

Now Natsume knows some people, Mikan can go back to the palace and feel the wrath of her grandpa. But when will she tell Natsume she is the princess of the Fairy Land?

Me: I don't own Gakuen Alice, WAAAAAAH!

Natsume: Good...

Me: KOKO! (hugs him)

Natsume: ... DON'T IGNORE ME, BRAT!!!

Me: (makes Kkoko and Anna kiss)

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Natsume: sweatdrops

Chapter Three: Grampies Wrath...

After introducing Natsume to Tsubasa and her other friends, Mikan left him to stay with Ruka, who he seemed to get along with well. Mikan smiled as she had left them, skipping away then soaring into the sky. Mikan had to get back to the palace or her grandpa would ground her for an eternity, and he had threatened her many times with that. Mikan didn't like the sound of it, at all...

Mikan flew towards the palace and she found a hole under the wall she had hidden with a bush she grew that held roses and violets. She had lied to her grandfather it was for decoration, and that there was a buried time capsuale she had made beneath it's roots, so, no one dared to pull it up, because once someone had tried to, Mikan cried like a baby and screamed the palace down, to their horror.

Not literally, but, people were left with earaches all summer. Mikan flew through the hole that had a small tunnel through it, and while she was there she changed into her rpincess clothes and left her disguise in the tunnel. She didn't want anyone to know she had been gone, although, knowing her grandpa, he would scream blue murder. Mikan smiled, and came out of the tunnel, into the royal garden. She knew he would be _so_ mad at her due to not turning up at the stupid dance she didn't want to do. Mikan hated that prince, it was bad enough he had to stay in the palace with her until the second dance ended.

Mikan sighed as she tidied her hair and straightened her creased clothes, at least if she looked presentable she wouldn't get a bigger lecture about punctuality and all that. Mikan then braced herself, and walked towards the palace doors, where the guards were sleeping, peacefully with books over their faces. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"First they are asleep, what nex? Grandpa doing the alphabet?" she whispered to herself, and passed the slumbering guards into the palace, where everything was quiet. She peeped around the door, hoping her grandfather wasn't there, and all was silent, until...

"MIKAN SAKURA! WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT! YOU DISGRACED THE PRINCE!!!" yelled an angry, and tired, voice as Mikan sweat dropped. Her grandfather could be so embaressing, and, to make matters worse, the pompous prince was also there, smirking at Mikan as she walked towards her grandfather and sighed, smoothing out her skirt and then curtseying, gracefully.

"Grandfather... Er, I mean, your highness, I was outside, at the dance, you just... Couldn't see me, because I was at the back, sleeping." Mikan lied as he glared at her, she knew that he knew she was lying, and she was gonna be sourly punsihed for it.

"Mikan don't you _dare_ lie to me! That's it, the only answer to this is punishment! You shall be grounded! And I will take away your allowance, and, and..." he rambled on and on as Mikan yawned, it would do no harm to her, she knew every single escape in the whole darned palace. Mikan sighed, and folded her arms, mumbling to herself.

"Not like bars can keep me in..." she mumbled, and her grandfather turned around, glaring at her. Thank goodness for his bad hearing, she thought, or he would have heard her, and punsihed her even more.

"Mikan, to your room, NOW!" he snarled, pointing as Mikan rolled her eyes and walked in the direction of her room, and, to her dismay, she had to pass the prince, who was so obnoxious he thought he was holy and everyone loved him. Mikan didn't. She saw he was a snob.

"Once we are married, you'll be taught the meaning of respect, princess." he hissed as she passed him, and Mikan turned, smiling pleasently as he stared at her, and she walked towards him, arms folded, the smile still evident on her angelic face. She then scowled once she was very close to him, and backed off.

"_When_ we get married... Will be the day hell freezes over, my liege. Good day." she said, and flew off up the grand white staircase as he stared at her, and growled. He didn't know why he chose _her_ out of all the pretty fairies in the lands. But, of course, she was the most stubborn, and he loved to take a challenge. So he shrugged off her words and walked back to his room...

In her room, Mikan sat at the window as she stared into the sunny streets. It was still morning, and she saw Natsume was walking with her friends and talking to them. She saw they had to keep a cloak on him so no one would know he was really a human, and Mikan grew a little jealous when she saw Sumire flirting and joking with him, she didn't like that at all, she didn't know why.

Was she simply jealous?

Mikan sighed as she sat at her window and then lay her head on the ledge of it, thinking about her friends and Natsume and her mother. She wondered where her mother was, and why she had left? Mikan shrugged it off and watched as Tsubasa and Natsume fought and Ruka tried to calm them down, and Sumire blushed over the two while Anna gushed out at Koko and tried to hold his hand. The only one who was acting semi-normal was Nonoko, who was actually just standing there, quietly.

Mikan closed her eyes and sighed as the wind blew through her hair, cooling her face as she smiled and half opened her eyes, then sighed and tried to sleep a little.

But Mikan couldn't, she was already bored of the palace, she always was. 10 minutes in there and she was tired already. Mikan yawned and then sat upright, staring, staring... She watched Natsume, and smiled a little.

"_Somewhere, out there, waiting for me,  
Is a world that understands my dreams,  
A world that's full of wonder and relief,  
The day I find it will be the day...  
I fall in love, with you..._

I wanna find my happy ending,  
Where the cherry blossoms bloom.  
To find where I belong,  
to find... You."

Mikan hummed the rest of it, but her song reached Natsume's ears and he turned to look for where the singing came from, then looked at the palace and saw someone in a pretty white gown seated at a window, her hair in a long braid. He wondered if she was the princess Mikan had told him all about? If so, she was very pretty and talented at singing.

She then stood up and walked away, and he then followed Mikan's friends. He was now Ruka's friend, they got along well despite different personalities. He ran after them and started to talk with Ruka again while Sumire tride to get his attention. She failed, though, miserably. He didn't even pay tjhe slightest bit of attention to her.

"So, where are we going, now?" asked Natsume as they all stared at him. They had promised Mikan to not let Natsume know she was a princess, because they thought she feared he would laugh at her, or worse, make her cry, so, they promised to keep their mouths zipped tightly. He would have to find out himself, or not at all, if Mikan had her way.

"Valley of the roses, or, if you wanna go somewhere else?" Ruka asked as Tsubasa smirked, hands on his hips as Misaki rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically while he grinned and flipped his hair. Natsume thought he was such a jerk.

"How about throwing rocks at spiders? They won't mind. We'll just say it was an accident. They won't eat Natsume, I promise." he sighed, he had been trying to get rid of Natsume for a while, which annoyed them all since Mikan had told Tsubasa to try and not lose, or hurt, Natsume. She had warned him, but he was being nasty, all the same. Should they have told Mikan of this? Nah, they thought, Misaki would sort him out, no problem.

"TSUBASA ANDOU!!!" she yelled, and a newspaper, the Fairy Times, had magically appeared in her hand and she had whapped him around the head with it, violently. Natsume smirked as Anna and Nonoko covered each others eyes and smiled, while Hotaru rolled her eyes and Ruka sighed as Andou cried and rubbed his head. Natsume wondered if the two were dating, at all? They seemed like a married couple.

An _old_ married couple with the way they fought.

"Owwie ouch ouch! Misaaaaaki!!!" he cried as she glared at him and hit him again, more violently as she growled, a vein popping out of her head.

"Baka! If you don't shut up I will hurt you worse than Mikan ever would! I don't give you any pity, mister!" she yelled at him as he whimpered on the floor and nodded, understanding the scary woman, then, she smiled, politely and threw the newspaper away in a bush as Tsubasa lay there, then sighed a breath of relief as Natsume snorted, it was so amusing to see those two fight, he had to admit!

"Say, why does Mikan's grandfather always get mad at her?" Natsume suddenly asked to cool off the atmosphere as everyone turned to look at them, and thought for a moment.

"Because he worries about her, and feels that she should know her place. She turned out likle her mothe; A little _too_ adventurous." Misaki explained, just as Sumire was about to explain it, but she closed her mouth as Natsume nodded. Hi sdad had been like that, until he left them, so, Natsume thought it was natural. He shrugged and they headed off towards the valley...

"Mikan, it's time for the wedding dress fitting." called her maid as Mikan sighed, she had blocked off her door with a powerful magic to lock and block the door. No one could get in, not even her grandfather. Mikan lay on her bed, eyes full of sadness.

"I said I didn't want to get married! Especially in the ugly dress you weirdo's want to force me in!" she called out, rather angrily as her maid blinked at the door, then looked at Mikan's grandfather and shrugged, walking off. Mikan was so stubborn, they wanted her to try on her wedding dress, but Mikan bluntly refused, and wouldn't unlock her door. Her grandfather was getting even angrier by the second.

"Mikan open the blasted door and get out here, and try on the dress before I get a wizard to BLOW the door up!" he yelled as Mikan stared at her wall, and thought about Natsume, he was the only thing that ran through her mind.

"You aren't going to get me out of here! I don't wanna try the dress on! I won't marry that jerk!" she yelled back as he growled, and tried to tear his hair out, except, he had no hair... So he had to settle for tearing his royal silk robes, and his teeth were bared as the prince watched from the banister in sheer amusement. What a show it was, he certainly knew the princess would keep him entertained if they ever married.

"Don't yell at me young fairy!" the old man yelled as Mikan snorted,

"You're setting a fine example!" she retorted as her grandpa growled and ran towards the door, trying to knock it down with all his might as Mikan listened, sighing and shaking her head, he was so _embarressing_ sometimes! Mikan sat back against her wall and looked out of the window. She walked towards it, and saw that all the guards were away for lunch, so she had a chance to leave, and she did, grinning as she jumped out of the window. Her grandpa had attempted to cast a barrier on it, but Mikan had broken the barrier ages ago.

Like she had said, nothing could keep her inside. No matter what. She was too good at escaping.

Mikan would _not_ wear that stupid wedding dress, it reminded her too much of the meringue fruits the humans had, and it was all puffy sleeved and too many frills. She hated frills, that's why all of her clothing was just a plain, long skirt and one-shoulder bra-tshirt or plain pants and a belly shirt. Mikan sighed and ran towards her exit, not knowing the prince was watching her, he smirked.

"Run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch her, she's Princess Mikan." he muttered, then walked off his balcony. He didn't care where she went, she wasn't his responsibility, yet...

Natsume sat in a rose bud as the stars started to shine in the sky, he missed his home, he wanted to go back and tell Aoi he was sorry for telling her fairies weren't real. He still thought he was in a terrible dream, but he was learning to accept his little sisters beliefs. He sighed and lay down on the flower, when someone flew up, her wings buzzing as she stared at him, and he stared at her.

"I thought you had left, little girl." he grumbled as she rolled her eyes and isghed, flying down onto the flower and seating herself next to him, making herself comfertable. Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"I decided to return, I always come here when I am either upset, angry or just lonely. At the moment, I am angry because my grandfather is trying to force me to marry some jerk face who is obnoxious and rude and doesn't respect my feelings. Plus he wants me to wear a meriangue for the 'Big day'" she muttered as Natsume snorted and stared at her. The way her hair fell onto her face was so enchanting, he thought...

He mentally scolded himself, why was he thinking like that when they had only known each other barely a day? He sighed and shook his head clear of his thoughts, and turned his gaze back towards the skies that was filled with tiny, sparkling stars.

"Hey, Natsume... What sort of magic do humans have?" Mikan asked him suddenly after a short pause of silence, and he stared at her, an eyebrow raised in question. What did the young fairy mean?

"What are you talking about magic for?" he asked, and Mikan twigged he was confused, so she stood up, and smiled, hands on her hips.

"I mean _magic_. Like this, watch me." she said quietly, and one of her hands pointed towards the air, and some glitter flew from her finger, followed by stars as he watched her, in amazement, his eyes widened as she threw more stars in the air.

"Whoah... No, humans can't do magic, they never will, fairy." he said stubbornly as Mikan turned to him and smiled, then Natsume took out something from his pocket, and saw it was a box of matches, from when he had set fire to a bonfire a few nights before Mikan made him come to her world. He forgot he had them. Mikan's eyes widened in wonder as she edged closer to him.

"Wow, what are they?" she asked, pointing to the matches as he stared at her, and held a match stick up for her to see as her mouth opened in wonder.

"You don't know what a _match_ is? Your weird?" he said as Mikan took it from him, and smiled, then giggled and held onto the small stick tightly, willing herself to keep ahold of it.

"What does it do?" she asked, and Natsume rolled his eyes.

"It makes fire, idiot. Don't you fairies know what fire is?" he asked, and Mikan shook her head as Natsume stared at her, then took out another match as she watched, and lit it. She stared at it burning as he showed it to her.

"Here, this is fire." he said, and Mikan held out her hand, staring at it in wonder.

"It's so beautiful... Ow!" she cried, burning her fingers when she tried to touch it, and Natsume quickly blew it out and took ahold of her hands while she cried silently as he stared at her red fingers, and sighed.

"You shouldn't touch fire, idiotic fairy. It burns you." he said as Mikan sniffed, "That really hurt... How can something so pretty give you pain?" Mikan asked in a small voice as he rubbed her hands and shrugged.

"I don't know, but next time, don't touch it, right?" he asked as Mikan stared at him, then nodded and sighed.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she nodded, and sighed, taking her hand away from him as he stared at her, and she held her poor hand gently, sitting cross legged on the flower as he went over to her, and rubbed her hand again to make her feel a little better after being burned.

"Is that the only magic humans can do?" she asked as he smirked, he guessed that was kind of like magic, in Mikan's eyes, and any other fairies eyes. He wondered what else she didn't know about yet that humans did and fairies didn't? He paused for a while... Then thought of something.

"How do fairies heal their wounds?" he asked as Mikan lookked up, tears still in her eyes as she sniffed lightly.

"We use magic, of course, but my magic needs to recharge before I can do anything else." she sniffed as he smiled, and took her burnt fingers, and gently kissed them as Mikan turned red and grew hot at what he did, then he bandaged her hand with some cloth he had got from Ruka.

"That's something else humans do, does it make you feel better?" he asked as Mikan nodded, smiling, then she looked at the stars, and gasped, pointing to one and standing up abrubtly.

"Natsume! A shooting star!" she cried outNatsume stared, and sure enough, thereoting star, making it's way across the skies as Mikan smiled, and twirled, then made a wish as she closed her eyes, and smiled as he watched her make her wish.

_"I wish... For Natsume to stay, forever, and teach me more about humans." _she thought to herself, then sat back down again, and sighed. She would stay in the rosebud tonight, she didn't want to go e wanted to be free. Natsume had to leave to go to Ruka'san ke would feel lonely, but, she barely gave it a thought...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yet another boring chapter by me, the boring author. Okies hope you enjoyed this very (boring) chapter and hope you had a good day! Thank you for reading and good bye!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	4. UnExpected

Yay! Sorry if I don't update quick enough, it's due to exams, and I attempt to study, hehehehe! OH, and because of my internet, it's so finiky, I swear it hates me alot!!!!

Me: Yay! A new chapter! Chappie four, friends!

Natsume: Oh boy... grows wings and flies away

Me: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

Mikan: hugs Natsume in the air

Me: Wish I did, but, I don't! Oh wellpers!!!

Chapter Four: Un-expected...

Mikan woke up early that morning and stretched, and she was suprised to see Natsume had climbed up the stalk of the flower and was seated next to her, watching the sun rise as she sat up and yawned, stretching and scratching her head.

"Natsume, what are you doing here, aren't you meant to be with Ruka and the others?" she asked, curiously as Natsume turned to stare at her, and shrugged then turned away again as Mikan stared at him, then smiled softly and stood up.

"Okay, you don't have to answer, but me, I'm going to have a swim, wanna join?" she asked as he shook his head, and Mikan sighed, rolling her eyes and going to the edge of the flower and looking down at the lake, "Your loss," she stated, and jumped down, into the water, a small splash was heard as he saw her head break the surface of the glittering pool of water, and she swam around, smiling as he fringe stuck to her pretty face.

She waved up to him, then swam to the further side of the lake. Natsume never noticed how big that small lake was, when he was a human, he could just step over it, but to a fairy it was a sea, a massive one, and Mikan swam all the way around it, not caring how long it took her. She was always smiling, he thought, and then sighed. He missed his home.

Alot.

But in the Fairy lands, he liked it. It was peaceful and nice, it was always sunny, and he was a good friend to Ruka, and he started to like Mikan, alot, no matter how much she annoyed him. He hadn't known her for long, yet, he thought she was sweet and genorous. As a human, Natsume had never thought about love, he had detested that word since his father left, but he thought if he ever fell in love, it would be with Mikan.

He loved her smile and her cheerful nature. He wondered what it would be like for the both of them when he returned to his world. What would Mikan do, what would he do? He sighed and shook his head, and saw that Mikan kept ducking underneath the water, he grew worried. Was she okay?

When she didn't return for a few seconds, Natsume's eyes grew wider than sauce pans, and he stood up, and quickly jumped off the rose and into the water, opening his eyes and holding his breath, trying to find Mikan, who saw he was also under the water, and she smiled, swimming to the surface, and he did the same, staring at her, she saw he had been worried, alot.

"What were you doing!" he cried out suddenly, and Mikan blinked, taken aback.

"Huh? I was just swimming, Natsume. Nothing that bad, why, were you worried?" she asked him, swimming closer to him as he stared at her, and tried not to blush, she was so close, and so cute... He shook his head, and glared at her, turning away as she blinked, then sighed, sadly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... Natsume, don't be angry, please?" she asked him, but he still wouldn't stare at her, and she sighed, then ducked under the water until she had swam under his feet, and pulled them, then came back up as his head rose, and he glared at her even more, but Mikan didn't hesitate to put her mouth over his quickly, closing her eyes as she blushed a deep red colour.

Natsume's eyes widened, but he soon relaxed and was ready to kiss back, when Mikan slowly pulled away and put a hand over her lips and blushed even deeper, her eyes shifting away from his as she sat in the water and he stared at her, dazed.

"Sorry... That was my apology.. Please accept it, Natsume, I don't like people being angry." she said quietly, then got out of the lake, and went to find her dry clothes as he sighed, then followed her and realised he had no spare clothes. Mikan stared at him and saw he was shivering.

"I'll get some of Ruka's wear for you. Stay here, Natsume, should I fly you up towards the rose so you can dry off up there?" she asked and he silently gave her a nod as she picked him up, and hugged the male to her chest as she smiled, and blushed slightly before setting him on the rose.

"Yet again, sorry, for both making you worry and the kiss. Erm... I'll go now, okay?" she said, and flew off as he watched her, then shook his head again that day, and went to dry off his things as Mikan went to get him some dry clothing.

He was waiting only a few seconds, when Ruka appeared, explaining that Mikan didn't want to see him kidn of clothless. Natsume thought that was sensible, and so gratefully took the clothes from Ruka and put them on, at leats now he was dry, and he came down with Ruka as Mikan smiled and waved, running towards them in her own dry clothes, but her hair was still a little damp.

"So, Natsume, how do you like it here?" Ruka asked as they walked around the town, Mikan ahead of them in her disguise, and Natsume shrugged slightly.

"I guess it's okay..." he mumbled, and Ruka smiled, then took a quick glance at Mikan and blushed slightly. Natsume knew Ruka had a crush on Mikan, he had asked him the night before because whenever Ruka mentioned Mikan, he blushed, and plus, he would not shut up about Mikan, at all. So Natsume twigged he liked the chirpy fairy. Ruka had failed to hide it, and told Natsume he did. But he still did not tell Natsume Mikan was the princess.

"Oi, little girl, where are we going?" Natsume asked as Mikan turned around, she knew Natsume was referring to her because there were no other girls aroudn them and Ruka was male, plus, it was her new nickname given by Natsume, and it did infuriate her, a little.

"My names Mikan, Natsume! Say my name, per-lease! And we are going to buy some candy then meet up with the others, because this place is so dull without them!" she snapped, adn they walked off again. It was never a dull moment with Mikan around, he thought to himself, she made everything interesting, he wondered if the guy she was marrying liked her personality.

That seemed to make him a little... Jealous? Seeing as now he was starting to like Mikan, alot, and he didn't want anyone to be near her, well, another guy, he guessed it was okay for Ruka, seeing as they were fairies, but would Mikan ever like a human like him? Well, she did kiss him, and it was a very nice kiss, he observed. Ruka and Mikan had both noticed that Natsume had stopped to day dream in the middle of the streets, so, Mikan ran towards him, and grabbed his hand tightly, pulling him along after her, smiling brightly.

"Come on! This way, Natsume! We don't want you to get lost, do we? Let's GO!" she cried out, and they all started running as her pigtails flew with the wind at the fast pace they were running. Natsume just stared at the back of her head, and sighed, sadly. Humans and Fairies couldn't be together, he knew...

Later that day, Mikan sat in her room and sighed, a hand underneath her chin as she stared at a tapestry of her mother and thought for a moment, tilting her head, slightly.

**FLASHBACK**

_**"Happy Birthday princess!" cried Mikan's maids as she woke up, it was her 7th birthday, the day a young fairy had to give up on believing in the humans. But Mikan promised herself she would never, **_**ever**_** give up on them.**_

_**"Good morning... Huh? Where's mommy?" she asked, looking around for her mother in the crowd of fairy maids, but she didn't see her royal and graceful mother. Mikan blinked as the maids looked around, adn asked each other questions, but alas, none had seen Yuka, at all. The queen wasn't there. Mikan wondered where her mother was, it worried her, a little.**_

_**"Princess, we are sure your mother will turn up, we promise, just be a little patient, now, how about you come down for breakfast. Your grandfather is here." the maids suggested, and Mikan perked up a little, rarely she saw her grandfather, so, she jumped out of her bed and ran down the stairs in her night gown, and met him down the stairs, beaming and flying towards him for a hug as he chuckled and hugged her back. mikan smiled brightly.**_

_**"Happy Birthday, princess! Finally 7, are we? That's good." he smiled, ruffling her hair as she smiled back, and giggled, then kissed him on the cheek as he smiled and held her hand tightly while Mikan walked with him towards the dining area, where her breakfast was laid.**_

_**"Ms. Sakura, your Higness, we have a visitor for you, Prince Garet is here." said a kind old maid as she curtseyed, and in walked a 10 year old boy who wore a crown upon his head. Mikan puffed out her cheeks. He was the pompous prince from the land of the moon fairies, and she didn't like him one bit, she just hoped he would leave.**_

_**"Good morning, princess, you look fine today, even in your night attire." he said, bowing as she curtseyed and he took her hand to kiss it, but Mikan backed off and stuck her tongue out at him as the maids and her grandfather scolded her, the prince just laughed. He then bowed again, and walked towards Mikan, smiling cunningly.**_

_**"Mikan Sakura, princess, happy birthday, I have a gift for you." said the prince grandly as Mikan grumbled and he smirked, then turned to her grandfather, and smiled, pleasently.**_

_**"I wish to take Princess Mikan's hand in marriage. On her 17th birthday, I wish to be her husband. May I?" he asked as Mikan's eyes widened, and she shook her head, but her grandfather just smiled, and nodded, hugging Mikan.**_

_**"Of course you can! Mikan would **_**love**_** to marry you, prince Garet! Right, Mikan?" he asked his granddaughter as Mikan pushed him away and stepped back, shaking her head roughly and glaring at Garet, angrily.**_

_**"No way! You haven't even asked mommy about this!" she cried, and her grandfather stared at her, then smiled, sadly.**_

_**"Mikan, we haven't told you yet, but, Yuka, your mother... She fled today before you woke up. She told me to say happy birthday and that she was sorry, she still loves you, Mikan, I promise, so, now I am your guardian. Sorry, Mikan." he whispered, and Mikan shook her head, her eyes wide as she walked backwards, then ran out as her grandfather cried out her name, and Mikan let the tears roll down her face...**_

_**Mikan sat on a rose as she cried, her arms over her knee's and her head in her arms as she sniffed and sobbed silently, when suddenly, she heard something, and gasped, thinking it was an earthquake, and she stood up, flying into the skies, when she saw a man and a boy walking around the valley of the roses. The boy was around her age, and she saw he was with his father, she guessed.**_

_**"Dad! Mom says fairies live here!" cried the boy as Mikan stared at him, and the boy started to search as his father growled, angrily.**_

_**"Oh, poppycok! Fairies aren't real, Natsume! You should grow up, son! To be a man! Fairies are for the sissy little babies like your sister! Grow up and become a real man!" he snapped at his son as Mikan's eyes widened, and the boy stared, wide eyed, and then nodded, his head bowed.**_

_**"Okay dad..." he mumbled sadly as they left, and Mikan shook her head. Humans were real, but, they didn't believe in fairies, at all...?**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"That boy... He believed in us, when I was little... But... He stopped believing... And, his name... His... Natsume... Oh... My... It was... Natsume!" Mikan gasped, and put her hands to her mouth, and cried, shaking her head and sniffing, then she smiled, and stared outside the window.

"Natsume believed in us! I am so happy!" she cried, and she was happy she remembered him. Mikan smiled gracefully, then walked to her window, to watch Natsume and Ruka walk around the town as she sang to herself, quietly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was a short chapter, sorry guys! Okies, read, well, you did that already, and review! (You don't have to, really, I know, the story line is bad and all...) Yeah, they move into the 'I love you, can't tell you' thing fast, cos' it won't have many chaps... Okies, Sayonara for today?

_**Love Kelly XXX**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	5. Earning your Queen Wings

Natsume is getting used to being in the Fairy World with Mikan, and after she kissed him, he started earning feelings for the cute and chipper girl. Mikan remembered when her mother left and that she once met Natsume on her birthday and was shocked to realise his father dis-believed in fairies. Now on with the story!...

Me: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

Natsume: Yep, I agree!

Me: Or anything related to it!

Natsume: Agreed...

Me: And Youichi is hot when he's 13 years old and topless! Like Natsume!

Natsume: Yea... WTH!!!? splurts out the soda he was drinking, it goes on the floor

Me: Tee hee hee... runs as he burns me

Chapter Five: Earning your Queen wings...

Mikan sat at the throne as she sighed, she didn't want that day to appen, not yet. It was the day she earned her queen wings, a few days before her 17th birthday. Natsume had told her he had already turned 17, he told her the day before. Mikan didn't want to grow her queen wings. She knew she had to tell Natsume she was the princess, or he would suspect something.

Mikan sighed as she sat there, waiting for her grandfather to come to grant her wings, then they would have a festival where Mikan recieved them, and everyone in the town would be watching, even Natsume. On her birthday, the day of the second dance, Mikan would have to marry that pompous prince Garet, and he would be able to rule over two lands, the moon lands and the fairy lands. Mikan sighed, she didn't want that to happen.

"Mikan! You are actually here! So, ready to earn your Queen Wings?" her grandfather asked as Mikan rolled her eyes, as far as she could remember, she didn't go to any of the festivals or ceremonies, or anything, for that matter, she was only going to this congregation because she needed to earn her Queen Wings, or, she couldn't help Natsume to return to his world.

However much she wanted him to stay, she knew she would have to let him leave one day, because Natsume would miss his home, greatly, and Mikan didn't want that to happen to him, although it did mean losing a person close to her all over again.

"Yes, I am here. Now can you just grant it and be done with?" Mikan asked hoarsley, in sheer boredom as the prince came in, and smirked, staring at Mikan as she glared at him and pouted, folding her arms as he chuckled, amused by her sudden, and predictable, actions.

"Well, what a suprise, princess. You actually graced your grandfather, his highness, and I, the prince, with your elegant prsence." said Garet gleefully as Mikan's head turned away and she growled, fist raised angrily.

"The only graceful thing here is the throne, you toad... Nothing else is as graceful as it, I will point out!" she snapped angrily, and her grandfather was ready to scold her, when Mikan stood up and sighed, curtseying then facing them both.

"Now, if you two men will excuse me, I am jilting this congregation to be granted my Queen wings. Good bye." she said coldly, and suddenly teleported away as they stood, shocked, seems like she didn't actually come to the ceremony to be granted her wings, after all, Mikanw as way too stubborn...

"Natsume, where are you going? Mikan isn't coming outside today..." Ruka mumbled as Natsume shrugged and walked out of the cottage he was currently staying in with Ruka, he hoped to find Mikan, he wondered if her cruel grandpa had lcoked her in again. He wondered why Mikan was always grounded? Why was she always punished? Was it a crime to go outside, at all?

He walked down the streets, the cloak around his shoulders so that no one could tell he was a human. He saw people were putting decorations all over the town, some kind of ceremony? He stared at them, then heard two fairy women talking about the current event. He decided to eavesdrop.

"The princess is earning her Queen Wings! Maybe this time she will mature and be a capable Queen!" said the first fairy, as Natsume listened,

"Yes, but she gets to marry that handsome prince Garet! Oh, how lucky of her! Well, maybe she might learn her place once they have children! The princess really should stop running from the palace... It's bad for her!" said the other woman as her partner laughed, nodding,

"Yes, yes I agree, a princesses place is in the palace, where her duties lie!" said the first, and they walked off to buy more decorations as Natsume blinked, the princess and Mikan were oddly alike, he thought, then merely shrugged it off and he kept on walking, when he heard soft singing, the same singing he had heard from the princess...

_"I want to find you one day,  
To be in your arms forever, forever,  
To kiss and to hold you,  
To stand by your side.  
I want to hold your hand, oh, I wanna be with you..._

_Under the shining sun,  
To wish upon a star,  
To cry with you and to hold you tight,  
Know what's wrong from right,  
To say 'I love you'..."_

Natsume looked up and saw a girl sitting in the tree, tears streaming down her face as she wore a long white gown, and he saw it was, to his suprise... Mikan!!! She also had a sparkling tiara on her head, and his eyes widened as he stared at her, and she sighed sadly,

"Li-Little girl?" asked Natsume suddenly, and Mikan stared down at him, and sighed, jumping down to him and standing in front of him elegantly as the tears streamed down her face, and he stared at her, seeing how sad she was.

"Natsume... I never told you this, but, I... I am that princess I told you about, and today I am supposed to earn my Queen wings, if I do, then, it means I have enough power to return you to your world, sorry, that I never told you, before." she whispered, and he stared at her, then wrapped his arms around her and he tried to manage a smile as she sniffed.

"Oi, little fairy, stop crying now, I thought something was weird, so, princesses aren't allowed out, eh? Is that why you always wear a hood, then?" he asked, and Mikan nodded as he lifted her chin up, and she stared at him, her eyes wide and tear filled.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her, and she sniffed, shaking her head, sadly.

"I'm betrothed to a prince I hate! I don't want to marry him, Natsume! I want to marry someone _I_ choose! If not, then I wish to become a queen with no husband! My mother ruled over just fine without a man, that does not mean I am any different!" she cried as Natsume stared at her, then smiled a little which made her perk up a little.

"You know, you are such a rebel you know, little fairy." he grinned as Mikan stared at him, then smiled and hugged him tightly, thanking him softly as her tears dried away and he ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Natsume!" she screamed, and started to run after him as he grinned, trying to escape the cute girl as she growled. Mikan hated running in a dress, it was pretty hard, she thought, especially since she kept on tripping and the white fabric soon became muddy and had grass stains printed all over it, her hands covered in mud and a grin plastered to her face. Natsume thought it was hilarious, but, soon he was jumped on by Mikan, and she sat on top of him, staring at him, and blushing as she smiled.

"Don't mess my hair! Weirdo guy!" she smiled as he stared at her, the pretty girl with her hair in a mess, muddy clothes and muddy hands, yet, she was still elegantly pretty, and he couldn't help but put his hands on her face, and move upwards, to kiss her as Mikan's eyes widened, and she gasped as he kissed her, and soon Mikan relaxed and returned the kiss, her arms around his shoulders as they kissed.

A few moments passed, when...

"Mi-Mikan! Princess!" yelled someone, and the two pulled away as Mikan looked up, flushed at the sight of her grandfather and Prince Garet staring at her in shock as she gasped, and held onto Natsume, hiding behidn him as he stared at her grandfather and the prince.

"What are you _doing!?_ With a commoner of all people! Frolicking about and... _kissing!!!_" yelped her grandfather as Mikan sat quietly, and held onto Natsume's shoulders, shy as her grandfather glared at her.

"... Grandfather, I..." she mumbled, but Natsume cut her off, glaring at her grandfather, and the prince.

"I am not a fairy, nor am I a commoner, I am..." Natsume threw off his cape, and Mikan gasped, wide eyed as her grandfather and the Prince stepped back slowly, shocked as Natsume stood up, and held onto Mikan's hand.

"I'm a human, and Mikan brought me here, to help me to believe in the fairies." he said, and Mikan stared at him as she cried silently, and he hugged her as her grandfather became extremely angry, and Mikan shook her head, slowly.

"You... You little witch! How dare you bring one of these _disgusting_ creatures into our realm! It was bad enough when your mother did this, but _you!"_ he yelled, and Mikan's eyes widened, in shock as she heard her grandfather mention her mother.

"My mother... So you knew humans were already real!?" she cried, and her grandfather glared at her, angrily.

"Of course I did, you idiotic princess! That's the reason why your mother left! She wa sso sick of this world, because she was in love with a mere human! And then she had _you!_ A princess, who is a half human!" yelled her grandfather, and Mikan's eyes widened in shock as her grandfather walked towards her, and grabbed her arm, dragging her away from Natsume as she screamed.

"No! Get off me! Leave me alone! I hate being a princess! Don't make me marry anyone! Get away from _me!"_ yelled Mikan as she cried and ran back towards Natsume, sobbing as she shook and held onto him tight, shaking violently as he grandfather growled, and stomped a foot.

"I won't let you fall in love with a human! You have a duty to fullfill! You will stay in this world, and when the second dance comes, you will marry the prince and let this... _human_ return to his damned world! You will not defy me!" snapped her grandfather as Mikan's eyes widened, and she shook her head, then, her grandfather did something, he removed her wings, and Mikan screamed.

"You will _never_ earn your queen wings! From now on, you are staying in your room! You will not come out until the second dance!" he snapped as Mikan gasped, and cried, trying to hold onto Natsume, not letting him go, but, without her wings, Mikan had no magic, and her grandfather teleported her away to her room, and locked her in as she screamed.

Outside, Garet turned to stare at Natsume, and grinned.

"This is what happens when your kind of person meddles in a fairies business. The princess will be happier once you leave, human." he hissed, and flew off as Natsume watched him, and shook his head, he didn't even tell her that...

He loved her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okies! Next chapter is the penultimate chapter! Tomorrow is the start of a week of exams, I don't know if I will update quickly, (most likely, yes) seeing as I rarely study, (reminds me of sailor moon) hehehe... Please review! If you wanna!

_**Love Kelly-chan! ." **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	6. Mikan's Queen Wings

Mikan's wings were taken from her by her grandfather after he said she would stick to her duty. Now she has realised that she is not a full fairy, she is indeed a half human! Can Mikan escape to be with Natsume? Find out!

Me: The penultimate Chapter! Oh no!

Mikan: ... wails

Me: Okies, disclaimed!

Mikan: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Natsume: kisses her

Me: Aww... sniffs Do not own anything like Gakuen Alice, manga or anime! Wish I did, hehehehe...

Chapter Six: Mikan's Queen Wings...

Mikan sat in her room, crying because she was trapped, finally, her grandfather had found a way to keep her locked up tight so she would never escape. Mikan's eyes leaked with tears and her hair was coming undone as small wisps of curls framed her tear stained damp face, and she stared out the widow as Ruka, Natsume, Tsubasa, Misaki, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Hotaru sat on the royal wall, watching her as she cried.

"Mikan... Why is her grandfather doing this to her?" Hotaru snarled, she wasn't at all happy with it, because she knew how unhappy Mikan would be, it was like the time Mikan's mother had left, Mikan had started to run out of the palace to feel better, because she had hopes of finding her mother...

**FLASHBACK**

_**Hotaru was walking around the town silently, everyone in town was talking about the princess who had turned 7 years of age, and Hotaru wasn't the slightest bit interested at all. She knew the princess only looked down on commoners like them, how wrong she was...**_

_**Hotaru bumped into someone and the two children fell as she groaned and looked up, to see a girl her age crying and trying to make her head feel better and the cramp in her side, Hotaru stared at her, and saw a small tiara on the little girls' head, that was underneath a hood.**_

_**"Owwwwwie... Sowwy..." she mumbled, and Hotaru stared at her, then helped her up,**_

_**"Are you... The princess of this kingdom, Mikan?" asked Hotaru, and Mikan gasped, clamping a hand to Hotaru's mouth although no one had heard them, and she walked with Hotaru towards the Valley of the roses.**_

_**"Don't tell anyone I escaped, big girl, pwease! Yes, yes I am a princess, but I don't wanna be a princess! Big girl, do you know where my mommy is?" whispered Mikan, the tears in her eyes as Hotaru stared at her, but she shook her head.**_

_**"No, I don't, did she leave?" asked Hotaru, adn Mikan gave a small and sad nod.**_

_**"Hai... She runned away, far away, grampy said... But, mommy was my only friend, how can I live without my mommy..." she cried, and fell on her knee's, her hood coming down, when two other people walked down, fighting. They were 9 year olds, Tsubasa and Misaki, and Misaki was hitting Tsubasa with the fairy times'.**_

_**"I told you not to hurt my barbie fairy!" yelled Misaki as Tsubasa cried like a baby while she screamed blue murder and tried to hurt him even more.**_

_**"And then you stoled my cake from the fridge and THEN you took my seat! How dare you, you slime bally wall!" she screeched, and soon they stopped and saw Mikan, the princess, crying, and their eyes widened.**_

_**"W-W-W-WHAAAAT!? THE PRINCESS!!!" they both yelled, and Hotaru clamped her hand to their mouths, to shut them up until they calmed down as Mikan cried and stared at them.**_

_**"PPlease... Help me find mommy... I-I want my MOMMY!!!" she wailed, and more tears streamed down her face as they stared at her, wide eyed, not believing their eyes as Mikan cried, then, Hotaru hugged her, tightly.**_

_**"If your mommy isn't here, then I'll be your best friend." whispered Hotaru, and then Tsubasa hugged her, and so did Misaki.**_

_**"And I'll be your brother! Misaki can be the granny!" Tsubasa stated sweetly, and fell down after Misaki took out her magical frying pan, and whapped him around the head, steaming and yelling at him as he ran around.**_

_**"I'm Hotaru, that is Tsubasa, and that is Misaki. You must be the princess Mikan." she whispered as Mikan nodded, sniffing and hugging her back tightly, trying to hold back her tears.**_

_**"I don't want to be a princess... I wanna be normal... Like a human! I wanna be with the humans..." Mikan cried, hugging Hotaru tightly...**_

**END FLASHBACK**

Hotaru sighed as she thought of that, then turned to Natsume, who looked a little sad and emotional then. Hotaru stared at him for a while, then shook her head, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, he snapped out of his thoughts quickly.

"Hyuuga... You never told her your feelings, did you? That you have all of a sudden fallen in love with the fairy princess, right?" Hotaru asked him, and he stared at her for a moment longer, then sighed sadly, and gave her a small nod, she was right, he had never given his feelings to Mikan, but, earlier, he had kissed her, was that enough?

He looked at Mikan from the window, then jumped down from the wall, into the royal gardens, and Mikan had been watching, and she had gasped, staring as he ran down the garden towards her, and her friends eyes widened, he would be punished if anyone caught him, and luckily, Mikan thought, fairies didn't bother with alarms in their palaces or homes. Mikan smiled as she watched him run towards her.

"MIKAN!" he yelled, making himself noticeable, and she gasped, staring at him with wide eyes. He cam eunder her window as the guards gasped, and ran after Natsume while he got her attention and Mikan smiled.

"Natsume, you baka! They'll catch you!" she cried, tears in her eyes as she walked onto her balcony, while Garet watched in amusement. She couldn't escape, she didn't have her wings, after all, her grandfather had taken them away from her...

"I'll be caught only if it means to tell you that I love you!" Natsume yelled up to her, and Mikan gasped, staring at him as she held a hand to her mouth, and she smiled as the tears appeared at the corners of her eyes.

"Us humans may not have flashy magic to impress a girl, nor do we have great wings, but we have love, the strongest magic in the world that can surpass anything! Believe me when I say I loev you!" Natsume cried out as Mikan gasped and smiled, the tears falling from her face as she smiled and cried,

"Natsume! You make me so happy! Natsume... I love you to! I know I do, with all my heart, I don't _need_ my wings to be with you! I will fall ten heights, Natsume!" she yelled, and ran back into her room, and, to everyone's shock, Mikan went to the wall, then ran from there to her balcony, and she jumped off, just as her grandfather was coming in,

"Mikan I hope yo--- MIKAN!" he yelled as she jumped off the balcony, holding her hands out wide as Natsume stared at her, wide eyed, and Mikan fell fast as she concentrated on getting to Natsume while everyone yelled her name, her friends had come into the garden and were wide eyed as Garet fell against his wall, he had never seen anything like it...

"MIKAN!"

"MIKAN!"

"MIKAN!  
"MIKAN!"  
"MIKAN!"  
"PRINCESS!"

Everyone screamed as the tears streamed down Mikan's face, and she closed her eyes, tightly, waiting for the fall,

"_Please... Grant me my wings, I have finally matured, I matured through love!" _Mikan thought, and suddenly, she swooped into the air, and everyone stared at her as she flew with large angel wings protruding from her back as she hung in mid air, and stared at everyone who gasped, and Mikan then realised she had grown her Queen wings, no, not Queen wings, Mikan had gained the wings of an angel

"What the..." yelled her grandfather as Mikan stared at everyone, then started crying as she swooped down towards Natsume, and fell into his arms, her wings folding as she cried and kissed him while he returned the kisses and held onto her tightly.

"How did you get... Those wings?" asked Hotaru quietly, then, someone appeared, it was Yuka, Mikan's mother,

"A princess whom shows courage and love for someone earns both her queen and angel wings. I receieved mine after saving Mikan's father from death, because I loved him so much. Mikan earned her wings through the love she had for Natsume, and she deserves them. No one can keep her away from Natsume." Yuka whispered as Mikan's eyes widened, and she ran towards her mother, crying as Yuka smiled, and held onto her daughter tightly.

"MAMA!" cried Mikan, and Yuka calmed her daughter, kissing her forehead.

"Happy birthday, Mikan." her mother whispered, then, Mikan realised, it was her birthday...

X-X-X

That night there was the second dance held in Mikan's honour, and, she did not dance with the prince, nor did she marry him, instead, she led the dance with Natsume, and she was smiling, but they both knew he would have to depart later on because he would have to return to the human world...

"You know, they are quite the catch." Yuka said as Hotaru nodded, and took snap shots of the two lovers while they danced, hugged and kissed lots. Yuka sighed, it reminded her of the man she loved who was back in the human world. She was glad to see Mikan again, but she missed her lover alot.

"But... I don't think Mikan would appreciate it if she had to stay here... Seeing as she is now the queen. She can never bring Natsume back here again once he returns, and he won't be able to stay here, anyway." whispered Yuka to herself, but Tsubasa, Misaki, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Koko all heard, and became sad. They could not have a kingdom without a queen, so, they knew Mikan would have to accept it.

They didn't know though, she already had.

"I can't believe you have to leave after this ceremony, Natsume. I'll miss you a hell of a alot." Mikan whispered as he smiled, and held her palm in his, kissing her hand, forehead, cheeks and lips slowly as she breathed in, trying to stop her tears flowing.

"Don't cry, Mikan, I'll be fine, and I promise, one day, we will meet each other again. Promise." he whispered, kissing her softly as she sniffed, then nodded, hugging him tightly as they danced in circles slowly, adn everyone watched them, some cried and some just sat there, miserable.

Soon the dancing and music finished, and everyone went home as Mikan, her friends and her mother all went to the valley of the roses to let Natsume go home, they stood there, and soon her grandfather and the prince walked up, and Natsume bowed to the prince.

"Take care of her, or else." he growled, and the prince nodded as Mikan sighed, then gave him a kiss as he responded and held onto her tightly while she cried silently, and gently, he wiped her silver tears away.

"I said don't cry," he whispered, but Mikan shook her head and sniffed,

"How can I _not_ cry! You're leaving, I really _love_ you! If you leave, I might fall and lose my wings!" she whispered, and he gave her a small smile, then placed one last kiss on her lips, and she sniffed, he wiped away more of her sparkling tears and sighed.

"I promise, we will meet again, Mikan." he whispered, "Believe in me." he then stoo near the lake as Mikan stared at him, then slowly closed her eyes, and held out her hands, concentrating on returning Natsume to normal, and as she did so, Natsume began to change, and he grew, to his normal height as a human, and Mikan fell down, crying.

Everyone crowded around her as her mother also turned into a human. Mikan wasn't advanced enough to turn into a human, plus, she was the only queen, with no other heir to the throne, so now, Mikan had to stay in the kingdom. The place her grandfather told her 'she belonged.' Mikan cried as she clenched her hands in the dirt.

"Goodbye... Natsume..." she whispered as he walked away from the valley of the roses, and sighed, returning home. He wanted to cry.

"Goodbye, Mikan." he whispered, sniffing as he returned home, in the middle of the night, and was greeted by his mother, who burst into tears when she saw him, and his little sister, who cried as he told them to calm down.

The his little sister was pleased to ind out that the fairies had taken him, she smiled, but Natsume didn't, he wanted to be with Mikan again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was it? Good, bad? Okies, last chapter will be up soon! PROMISE! (hopefully, tonight) It will be a happy ending, PROMISE!

_**Love Kelly-chan! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	7. Mikans Wish comes True

Mikan had to let Natsume go, but she recieved her Queen Angel Wings! But what are they gonna do now without each other?

Me: When I was a little girl, I used to make up stories about fairies! It helped my sister go to sleep and I was only 4 years old. I made fairies up for my sister, and my niece, then I made up more and more stories, I wrote my first story at the age of 12, a fanfiction for Teen Titans! But I was shy, then, a year later, I found out about Anime and then I hasve been writing for almost 3 years! And it all started with me making up fairies!

Me: Disclaimed!

Natsume: ... moody

Mikan: in fairy lands WAH! moodier

Me: Wish I owned Gakuen Alice but I don't! Sadly, okies, CHOW!

Natsume: wants to huggle Mikan and kiss her madly

Mikan: Ditto

Me: wants Koko but can not have, since he has Anna...

Chapter Seven: Mikan's Wish Comes True...

It was a quiet day in the Fairy Lands, and Mikan wa sitting in her room, sad and alone as she stared outside the large window, the light shining on her face. It had been almost a month when Natsume had left, and not a day passed by that she thought of him, and she knew he thought of her, too, because sometimes, Mikan would venture out into the Valley of the Roses, and she would hear him telling his sister, Aoi, stories of the fairies, mainly her.

Mikan dearly wanted to be with him, but, she knew he would never be allowed to return, and that she had a duty to serve her kingdom and make sure it was safe and that she, as the queen, protected it.

Her friends had also noticed the slight change in her attitude, se rarely came outside nowadays, and when she did it was to only go and watch Natsume, and it pleased her grandfather that she had finally stopped escaping when she wasn't supposed to. But he never noticed Mikan was unhappy, he just thought she was taking her duties as the queen seriously. He was hoping that next she would marry Garet, who remained in the palace.

But, it seemed, he had found Mikan less amusing than before, since she wasn't as happy and carefree as she once was. He knew why, he often watched her sitting at her window or standing on her balcony. He knew she was lonely, and that only Natsume could fill the gap in her heart.

Mikan sighed and stood up, she was a little hungry so she decided to go find something to eat, and she exited her room. Mikan walked down the stairs swiftly, and ignored all of her maids, who knew she was sad but thought that it was best if she didn't have Natsume around. Mikan would have told them to go away and not to interfere, but, she was too quiet nowadays to talk back at them, which they thought was for the best.

Meanwhile, in the town centre, Hotaru, Sumire, Ruka, Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Tsubasa and Misaki were all in the town, and Misaki and Tsubasa were holding hands. At the moment, the two were the talk of the town, because they were finally married, and had confessed they loved each other since... Forever! It had made Mikan happy, but, she didn't attend the wedding because she was still grieving.

"She misses him, doesn't she?" Tsubasa asked softly,

"Duh." Hotaru said emotionlessly as everyone sighed, and stared at each other.

"She isn't happy here, is she?" Ruka said, and everyone nodded as Hotaru rolled her eyes,

"No duh!" she replied coldly as everyone sweatdropped, they didn't understand her, at all... It was silent for a few seconds.

"She really did love him though, didn't she." Hotaru then stated as everyone stared at her, and rolled their eyes, then started to mock her tone,

"No DUH!" they cried out, and smiled a little before sighing as Hotaru rolled her eyes again and again before they started to walk towards the Valley of Roses, where they knew Natsume would be, since nowadays he spent half of his time there with his happy little sister, but inside, his happy sister knew he was deeply sad.

"Okay, so, what should we do about Mikan? If this keeps up she won't be able to rule over the kingdom." Ruka stated as they all sighed and shrugged. Mikan was deeply sad and lonely, they knew, even they, her best friends, could not cheer her up at all. It was so sad to see her like that. They wanted her to be happy. It didn't help that her mother went when Natsume went, too. It wasn't fair on her.

"It isn't fair on the poor kid, she had to go through enough being stuck with her grandfather, betrothed to the pompous idiot, her mother running away and now this! It's a little too much to take in! Especially when the love of your life has left!" Misaki said, sighing as they all gave her nods, when suddenly, someone came up behind them.

"I could not agree with you more." said a males voice, and everyone turned around, wide eyed to see Prince Garet, he had heard _everything_ they had said, even the bit about him being a pompous idiot. They all paled at exactly the same time. He just smiled knowingly and walked towards them, casually with the air of regalness around his person.

"Wh-What, your high-highness?" Sumire asked, shaken as he smirked, and walked towards them, gracefully. Wasn't that... Weird?

"I said I could not agree more? I think it isn't right for the princess to be sad, I may not love her, but it does concern me a little, because I amy care for her like she's my little sister. I do not want her that sad. Her grandfather is a harsh man, I love Mikan, enough to let her go to Natsume, when we were kids we grew up to be betrothed, but she hated it, and I did at first, then I fell in love with her, Mikan is precious to me, but, I want her to be happy, I can help." Garet said as they all stared at him, wide eydd, then sighed.

Thank goodness they weren't going to be punished for calling him a pompous idiot.

"Oh, and the pompous idiot bit... I'll have to pretend I never heard that, kiddies." he said, and they all eagerly nodded, grins plastered to their faces...

Boy, was he good...

X-X-X

"Is your princess lonely, Natsume?" Aoi asked, and he nodded, managing a small smile as she sighed, and hugged him, trying to hide her tears. She felt sorry for Natsume's fairy princess.

"Yes, very, she wants to see me again, and we made a promise to meet each other again. I won't die until I fulfill that promise, Aoi, and one day, you can meet her, and maybe she will even take you to the land of the fairies." Natsume explained as Aoi smiled, nodding and hugging her brother tightly. Natsume sighed, and returned the hug to her. He stared at the roses.

He swore he had just seen some of his friends there, but, he must have been daydreaming. He then stared at Aoi again, who had fallen asleep in his arms without him realising it, and he smiled, picking her up and walking her back to the house...

"Mikan, Mikan! It's me, Hotaru! May I come in?" Hotaru called, opening Mikan's bedroom door as Mikan sighed and turned away from facing her best friend, and laying her head in her hands, eyes closed as she listened to the girl stadning at her doorway. Had her grandfather let the girl in?

Nah, impossible, she thought, he was way too fickle to even let a palace guard in! Mikan sighed as Hotaru walked towards her, keeping her pace slow and steady.

"Mikan, we all want to see you outside, at the Valley of the roses at 3:00om, right? Meet us on the second rose to the left, front near the lake, be there!" Hotaru called, and ran out, closing the door behind her as Mikan looked up, wondering what they were doing. Mikan had no clue, at all.

But still, she did not wish to disappoint her friends, so she decided to get out her disguise and put on her hood, sighing abd taking off her tiara, then letting her hair fall down from her pigtails, and she walked towards the window, and stared out to see all her friends racing to the valley, the only one missing was Natsume, and she heaved a heavy sigh.

"Princess, dinner will be ready by 3'o clock." said a friendly old maid as Mikan sighed, giving a small nod and her maid left her, then Mikan looked outside her window, and smiled a little, she wouldn't even bother to turn up to dinner, she would be with her firends, and she put a hand on the ledge, then stood on it, and she jumped out of the window, her wings elegantly forming from her back. Mikan then flew over the wall, and giggled to herself happily...

Her friends were all hiding in a tree, and saw that Mikan had appeared and she had decided to go sit in the rose where they had told her to sit, and they saw her waiting patiently, looking up at the sky as she sighed sadly, they knew she missed Natsume.

"Okay, so, Garet, can you help with this?" Hotaru whispered, and he smiled, nodding as he held out his hands, and a staff appeared in his hands, and he focused it on Mikan as they all put their magic into it, and they smiled.

"This is from your friends, Mikan, we will make you happy." Garet whispered, and suddenly, the staff started to glow, and a large beam emitted from the ruby tip of it, hitting Mikan directly, and she gasped, her eyes wide as she felt something happen to her, and she saw her friends, smiling and waving towards her as she stared, then smiled...

"Natsume! Let's go into the field and find the fairies! Pwease!" asked Aoi, holding onto her brothers hand as he smield, nodding and walking out of the house, Aoi running over the fence and into the field as he grinned, following her. He jumped over the fence after his little sister, and soon caught up with her as she giggled gleefully, then raced him towards the valley of the lilies.

"Let's go, bug brother!" she called out as he grinned and ran after her, but then Aoi suddenly stopped, and he ran to her, and picked her up, but she was staring.

"Hahahaha! If you just stop you won't win!" he grinned, but Aoi pointed, and Natsume turned to look, and, then he saw it, chestnut hair sprawled across the ground, a small form, just a little shorter than him, was laying on the grass, her face as peaceful as the first time he met her, and angel wings on her back, folded as she slept soundly, his eyes widened, Mikan...

"Natsume... Is she an angel?" whispered Aoi, and he shook his head, staring at Mikan, who's eyes soon fluttered open, and she yawned, stretching and standing up, looking around the world she was in,

"Boy... How long have I been asleep... Natsume?" she then asked quietly, and he stared at her as Mikan's eyes widened, and he walked towards her, and she smiled gracefully as Aoi stared at the tiara on her head, then figured it out: She was the Fairy Princess her big brother loved.

"Natsume..." she whispered again, and tears formed in her eyes as her wings started to fade, and Mikan became a human as she smiled and cried happily, she was with Natsume again,

"Mikan... I told you, didn't I?" he asked, and she nodded, then hugged him as he kissed the top of her head, and they smiled in each others arms as ASoi stared at them, and smiled a little, happy the fairy had returned to her brother.

"Yes... Natsume, I missed you so much!" she cried, and he smiled, then brought her face to his, and they closed the gap in a sweet, tender kiss... They were finally together...

_**THE END**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, su! This was the last chapter and I hope you liked it! Mikan and Natsume have their happy ending, yay! Misaki and Tsubasa were married! Hope you liked it! Bye bye!

_**Love Kelly! XXX**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
